what happens between 2 angels doesnt stay btween
by Koota Jakan and Yamimaru
Summary: dark is getting chased by krad cause he stole the potion something happens but what?................................................
1. what happened?

Disclaimer: We own nothing but the plot ,so please don't sue we got no money an this is our first story. most credit to my friend Kagime, you rock .Oh and we own Halo too.

CHAPTER 1 What Happened?

Krad is chasing Dark over the buildings ,and dark is teasing Krad with the potion. Dark does a loop that gets interrupted by Krad flying into his stomach hard and he drops it and they both fly down to try to get it that's when it hits the ground and spills including in the in the puddle on the ground they don't look and crash to the ground their blood spills in the puddle with the potion in it completing the formula to create a CHILD.A flash of lightning shoots down and forms a circle.

"Dark what you do?" Krad yelled at dark

"What you do?" Dark yells back

"Wait what was the potion I stole again?" Dark asks

"Ah ... Oh no it was the child potion our blood,oh crap our blood mixed now the formula is complete" Krad says. A child emerges from the lightning a three year old child


	2. Mommy Daddy?

Hey people its owl im sorry i havent added a nw chapter so heres my 2nd and 3rd oh and no flmaeing please its my first story and be free to give useful advise and review please thank you and enjouy

Chapter 2 Mommy? daddy?

"Mommy?" the little girl says to krad

"Aw how cute Krad you're a mommy now hahaha." Dark says and laughs

"Daddy!" the little girl says with excitement.

"Now whose joking and laughing?"Krad laughs

"This isn't a time to joke and laugh krad we have a child wat we gonna do?" dark asks

"So what we do i mean we're enemies we just got new bodies and we have a child now to take care of?" krad asks

"how about we bring th kid to the hidden park, and let it play while we think of what to do and wat to do wit it?" dark says

"good idea" krad states

Dark lets the little girl on his back and him and krad start to fly off.

"daddy hehehe" the little girl says pulling on darks hair

"krad help" dark yells

"we're going to hte hidden park in the tree and the the tall bushes so the kid can play and so we don't get caught" Krad shouts to dark

"Ok" dark shouts back

"are we going to give her a name i mean we might as well name her we're stuck with her." Dark sugggests

krad looks at the girl.

"mommy i hungry" the litttle girl says

"i aint the mommy he is !" krad says twitching and pointing to dark

the little girl begins to laugh.

"that not mommy that daddy you mommy" the little girl says to krad 


	3. A Place Home? And A Decision

hey people here the 3rd chapter hope u like it hehe this one is funny

Dark: wats so funny about it huh owl?

owl: you'll see soon lalala

Krad: wat now ?

dark: ah its you

Halo: hehe mommy and daddy confused

owl: good lil girl now you try to behave ok

halo: daddy gonna play wit me or else hehehe

Krad : yeah dark go play with her (laughs as he says this)

owl: well heres the story everybody say bye

satoshi: wait me and dai are in this chap right

owl: yeah now say good bye for now they want to read

Daisuke: (blinks with blankness)

satoshi,dark,krad,owl,daisukeand halo:bye everybody for now

Chapter 3: A Placed Called Home? And A Decision Made Together.

"daddy we go home?" the little girl asks dark

"ah krad ?"dark says

"krad where are we gonna stay, Dai's mom lets me stay there cause daisuke living with satoshi but i dont think she'll like this" dark says pauseing and looking at the little girl.

"besides we need to atleast live together and try to get along for her sake" Dark says looking at the little girl

"well we could stay in the hikari estate Staoshi inherited when he turned 17 if it's ok with him,and we still have to name her." krad says.

"Hey Krad what about Halo for her name since me and you are angels and she's an angel too?

"ok Halo will be her name." Krad says 


	4. A Revealing Call

Disclaimer: we do not dnangel but we do own halo so huh we are good please send reviews

halo: hehehe daddy and mommy gonna pay for being mean

owl: wat u plan on doing lil angel

dark: u get no ice cream if ur bad halo

Krad: yeah u better be good

owl: halo ill give u extra ice cream if ur bad

Dark: owl ur gonna get it

owl: now now dark no threats

krad: hey ill kill u owl if u make her behave bad

halo: no fighting

owl,krad,dark: fine bye evwery one

halo : bye everyone

Chapter 4: A revealing call

"hey what do you think your doing?thats not a toy give it to me !" krad yells at Halo as he takes his cell phone back from her.

"daddy mommy yelled at me" Halo says crying and running to dark.

"now now i'm sure Krad i mean mommy didn't mean to, how about we play a game?" darks asks Halo

"No I don't want to i want mommy's phone!" Halo screams and crys

Krad calls Satoshi and daisuke up.

"Hello?" Daisuke answers

"Hey daisuke can i talk to satoshi?" krad asks

"hold on whose that crying and screaming?"daisuke asks ...satoshi picks up the othr phone

"krad?That you?" Staoshi asks

"yeah ah we got a problem"krad says

" what do you mean we first of all ?" satoshi asks .DAisuke is listening to the conversation

"I mean me and dark."krad says

"what happened to dark?' daisuke asks

"nothing he's ok " krad says

"then whats the problem ?" satoshi asks

"well you see i was chasing to try to get the potion he stole and it fell on the ground and spilled in the puddle on the ground and our blood got mixed with the potion that was in the puddle cause we fell in the puddle which caused the formula to be complete...and so that caused the creation of a little child that looks like me and dark ,a little girl infact ,the little girl thinks i'm her mommy and dark's her daddy" krad says with a sigh.

"what you and dark parents thats hilairus" daisuke says cracking up laughing.

"yeah right, and hows dark dealing with thiskrad?" satoshi says joking

" he's alright i guess since he's the dad" krad says

"well how are you with this do u need parenting classes or anything?" satoshi says still joking.Meanwhile daisuke is still on the ground cracking up laughing.

"can we use the Hikari estates satoshi?' krad asks

"sure drop by any time and pick up the keys " satoshi said trying to hide his snickers.  
"krad help she planning on attacking me" krad heard as he turned to see Halo playing with Darks Hair while he was tied to the swing and was being gaged by halo.

" i gotta go bye " krad says hanging up the phone. 


	5. A Wise Choose

Disclaimer:I do not own DNAngel but i own halo owl

owl: ok now dark try to remember THAT HALO IS ONLY 3 YEARS OLD!

Halo: oh why should i be nice to daddy? he's mean to mommy and he wont lwt me use my powers on him(crys)

Krad: yea Dark she's just 3 she don't know better(laughing)

dark: all the torturement goes to me why?

Owl: oh don't worry my phantom thief the tables will turn soon ain't that right Halo

Halo: yup mommy gonna pay soon for being meen to daddy

Dark: (laughs)

Owl: mwahahahahah

HAlo: well i think mommy and daddy and me and owl gotta go now k?

Owl: yup the readres want more well come on everyone say bye to them for now

krad,halo,dark,owl: bye everyone for now

HaLO: MWAHAHAHAHAHA

CHAPTER 5 

"kRAD HELP SHE'S GONNA ATTACK ME!"Krad hears as he turns to see Halo playing with Dark's hair,while Dark was tied to the swing and was being gaged.

"Now what's my little girl doing?" Krad asks

"I'm playing with daddy mommy"Halo says with an evil grin on her face smiling up at Krad.

"Did daddy say you can play with him?" Krad asks taking some pitty on Dark.  
Halo still looking up to Krad with an evil grin replies"Yes he did mommy."Krad laughing at this says" how about we pay a visit to uncle satoshi and uncle daisuke?" krad asks

"does halo get to play with them too?" halo asks .

"Yes you do now let's go untie Dark i mean daddy." krad says as he walks up to dark and whispers" we're gonna see satoshi and daisuke so that will probally give u a break from her ok"

"hey well i can't wait till its u who gets tortured and not me"Dark says growling

"Daddy stop argueing with mommy, mommy didnt do anything wrong!" Halo yells as she uses her blackwings power on dark.

"Halo stop that daddy's just not in a good mood he didnt get alot of sleep last night" Krad worried about his and dark's safety now

"fine " halo aid walking to the bench and sitting down

Krad un ties dark and dark goes over to halo.

"mommy didn't mean to yell now come on and hop on daddy's back so we can see uncle dai and uncle sato" dark said gently

"ok daddy then can we get ice cream plz..?"AHlo asked

"ok after now hop on daddy's back." dark says

"ok" halo says hopping on dark's back. 


	6. a visit to dai and sato's

Disclaimer: i donot own any characters from DNAngel but i do own Halo ok this story is thanks to Kagime for helping me when i had serious writer's block and please review good comments i would like alot of comments but 6 would be nice on this chapter or moer thank you Owl

Kagime: aw thanks but ya were so blanked out it was funny

Owl:yeah that why i gave you the credit ur the smart one

Krad : hello kagime

Kags: ello krad, my light angel

Krad: ah?

Owl: like me kags like an angel except she likes krad not dark thank heavens

Dark: wait you like me owl?

Owl: Ah duh

Halo; daddy it was so obvious i am starting to think ur a little oblivious

Krad: yeah dark like daisuke

Dark: Krad shut up!

KAgs: ah owl we better bak off of them now Halo is getting seriously mad

Owl: i'm with you on that one kags (baks aways with kags)

Halo: daddy how many times do i have to tell you not to be mean to mommy when mommy don't do anything bad! ( uses blackwings power on Dark)

Krad : go easy on him it's not his fault he's oblivious halo

Halo; fine mommy

Dark:( is in pain) OWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Kags: ok now i think its safe owl

Owl: ok kags well everyone come time to say bye for now

krad,halo,dark(still in pain from Halo's power),Owl,and kags: Bye everyone.(waves)

Chapter 6 The visit to auntie and uncle's house 

"Halo hold still" dark grunted trying to still the three year old on his back.then let her down.Krad rings the door bell and satoshi answers the doorbell as Halo says "No want daddy want mommy!."Satoshi froze and stared at them.

"Satoshi whats wrong?" replied dai as he come up to Satoshi and blinks blankly at halo.

"uncle you ok?" halo asks poking dai in his stomach.DAi fell to the ground cracking up laughing.

"you were serious " dais says trying to breathe

Satoshi twitches then faints.

"auntie you ok?" asked Halo standing over him.

krad frezes at this while dai luaghs harder and dark starts cracking up laughing as well.

Halo jumps on Darks's back and says" daddy daddy home want home" randomly. Dark looks at his tired daughter.It was late for her to be up.

" not now Halo we gotta talk o auntie sato and uncle dai ok?" Dark says gently

satoshi gets up and says " I'll go and get the adoption papers"

"wait satoshi we want to keer her" krad says

daisuke just stands their confused.

"i know but she ain't officially ur daughter unless you adopt her u cated her u could get in trouble by the law cause they will think u kidnapped her, or tehy will think ur crazy" satoshi said.

"what why can't we she already our?" dark asked now mad.

"for you guy's safety thats why" said satoshi.

Halo goes over to krad.

"mommy mommy home?"Halo cried.

Krad picks up his tired little girl and holds her in his arms. Halo starts to fall asleep untill Satoshi says" how about u let her down while we go and talk she can draw or something"then comes back with the adoption papers.

"Ok, Halo how about you go over there and draw to auntie satoshi about somethings ok?"krad says to Halo.

"k mommy "halo says then walks to the desk in the corner and grabs paper and draws and as fun.

In the dining room the guys talk about the adopton situaton and then Satoshi put the papers down on another desk after their signed by dark and krad.

"ou more paper to colur on yay mommy gonna be so happy that i drew picture for daddy and mommy " Halo says grabbing the adoption papers and drawing on them. then Satoshi walks in.

"DArk,Krad!" satoshi screams.

"whats wrong?"Krad asks

"your daughter drew on the adoption papers" satoshi says enraged.

"well she's only three sato hun" dai said

"yeah well do you think their gonna accept the paers like this?" satoshi asked

"they might" dark said

" daddy mommy home want home" Halo cried

" now look you upset her" dai said "ok how about this you guys can live in the hikari mansion i inherited." Satoshi said

"really satoshi you'll let us ?" krad asked him

"sure i mean you guys have a child now and you need a place to live with her i'm guessing you'll need a big place" satoshi said but Halo kept crying.

"satoshi can you get us some furinture too , and can we stay here for a few days till the furinture is moved in i mean we need a crib and all."dark sais

"sure, Hey halo how about i get you any toy you want will that cheer you up?" satoshi asks trying to be gentle cause shes a child

halo looks at dark and krad and they nod and then she says" ok i want a robot toy " said halo stopping crying.

And then they all goyt some sleep after this argument settled down 


	7. first visit to the doctors office

Disclaimer:i do not own the DNAngel crew but i do own Hlo ands gibe some credit to kagime she helped alot Owl

Owl: hey people mea agian

Satoshi: why did you make me mean?

DArk: cause thats how you were to dai when he didnt get that you liked him

Krad: your one to talk Dark

Dark: arghhhh if i didn't like i would kill right now

Halo: daddy!

Kags: oh no if i was u dark i'd start running away right now

Owl: or flying away Halo's seriously P.O. at you now

Krad; she likes me moe than you face it dark (laughs)

Dark: (runs then takes off to the sky with halo chaseing him) bye everyone for now

Halo (chases after dark) bye evwery buddy

Krad: so wats up kags?

Kags: ah nuthin bored

Owl: hey krad and kags how about we get HAlo a big ice cream if she actually captures dark and all?

Krad: ( has an evil grin an his face)

Kags: yeah that a great idea owl, what you think krad?

Krad: i like that idea

Owl: then its settled as soon as she get him we reward her ( smile evilly)

Kags: alright now we just gotta wait

Kags,krad,owl: bye for now reader till next chappy that is oh and please review so she can write more

Chapter 7: first visit to the doctors office 

"halo wake up mommy made breakfast" dark says leaning ovr and kissing his daughter on the fore head.

"daddy, i don't feel good" HAlo says getting up

"don't wory i'll go out and get you some medicine alright you just eat and rest ok?" dark says

"ok " halo says getting up

dark walks over to Krad

"hey krad HAlos not feeling well i'm gonna go and get some medicine, and get her some clothes ok i'll be bak soon and you make sure she's alright while i'm gone?" dark asks

"Sure don't be long just in case though" krad says

"I won't you worry too much" dark says

"hey krad wats wrong with Halo she don't look so good?"dai asked comeing up to halo and feeling her head.

"satoshi get some ice fast her head is burning up" yelled daisuke

"ok h/o" said satoshi as he's getting ice from the freezer.

"i'll go get i teperture thingy hold on "Said dai

Dark comes back with some medicine and dai put the thermonider in halo's mouth and stoshi some ice on her head.

" her temp is 102 she needs to see a doctor" said satoshi

"you two will have to take her me and dark cant they'll lock us up" krad says

"ok then we better get ready to leave now krad,pack the baby bag for us, dark give her a bath and dress her dai fill some bottles with milk,and i will give her some medicine and watch her"satoshi said

"ok"they all replied

"mommy am i gonna be ok" asked halo

"yeah you should you just got a fever you'll be better soon" says dark

"daddy i sorry for being mean i just..." halo strts to say then passes out

"hurry get all the things in the car now " said satoshi

"we don't got time we need to call an ambulance" said krad

"dai call 911 and tell them we have a little 3 year old thats not breathing, dark and krad hide ok" satoshi said

dai calls and ambulance and tehy get their just in time they take halo out and bring her to the hospital.

"Mr.Niwa visited hours will began in an hour ok " the nurse said

"ok" said dai

"may i ask who her paents are since your her uncle or are her parents deceased?" the nurse asks

" her parents with to be anounomous right now" said satoshi comeing up to the desk.

"and you are?" the nurse asked her auntie /uncle she refers to me as her auntie and we need to see her now" said satoshi seriously.

"ok then right this way the doctor will be in oon to check on her ok" said teh nurse leading them into the room where HAlo is.

"Auntie sato,uncle dai that you?"halo asked

"yeah its us how you doing? "dai asked his neice

"good where's my mom and dad?" halo asked

"their on their way here ok " Satoshi said to his neice

" mommy and daddy ain't mad at me are they?" halo asked

"no they aint" said dai

"excuse me you two ae her relatives right?" the doctor asks dai and sato as he walks in the room

'yeah why is she gonna be ok?" dai asks

"yes she will be she just got a fever she can leave in an a day or two or maybe a weak we need to make sure she's alright and double check everything ,where are her parents?"teh doctor says

" we're here "says dark and krad walking in the room disguised

"ok so halo belongs to u two ur very lucky her body seems to fight illness well she just needs to stay atleast a weak so we can make sure she alright and all ok"says the doctor

"so are we allowed to stay over night with her so she won't panic or anything like that?"Dark asked

"if you'd like to" the doctor says to dark and krad

krad walks over to halo

"halo mommy and daddy's here ok we'll stay with you" krad says

"well i'll leave you five alone" said the doctor leaveing the room after giving Halo more medicine then walks out of the room.

"Hlo when you get out of this place you can get any ice cream you want ok " said dark.

"ok daddy but right now i wanna get some rest ok" said halo then she closed her ice and went to sleep.

"well me and dai gotta get everything ready for when you guys get back ok so we'll see you later" said satoshi.then him and dai left dark and krad with sleeping halo. 


	8. the meeting at the mall

Disclaimer: i do not own DNAngel but i do own Halo this chap was basicly created by my friend kagime its her idea credit goes to her and please review people it keeps us going and helps us write more thank you owl

Owl: dark wheres HAlo?

dark: eating a big ice cream why

Owl: no reason just wondering

Krad: this chap is gonna be about mostly satoshi and daisuke right?

Owl: yup

Satoshi: finally we a big entrance

Daisuke: what you talking about we were in the other chapters

Krad: dai do u have to be oblivious to everything jeezes

Dark:what Satoshi meant dai was that this whole chapter is basically about u two dai

Owl: all right all right people lets not get mad ok

dark: Owl are you delussional we arent fighting at all

Owl: leave me alone or i'll have HAlo get back at you

Halo: me do wat?

Dark: ah ( runs away)

Chapter 5 meeting at the mall

"Halo i'm sorry that you got sick i'm such a bad parent"said dark.

"Mommy?"Asked Halo

"No" it's me daddy,mommy went to get us some food"said dark gently.

"Daddy,when are we gonna go home ?"Asked HAlo '

"Soon my little angel,soon."said dark

"ring Ring ring"darks emergency cell rang.It was Satoshi.

"hello satoshi?"Asked daRK

"DARK GET YOU AND hALO OUT OF THERE NOW, YOU'VE been caught and a buunch of reporters and armed forces are on their way there hurry get out for yours and her own saftey!said Satoshi shakingly.

"ok but i don't think halo will listen to me"said dark

"let me talk to her maybe i can get her to listen quick"aid satoshi.

"halo auntie satoshi wants to talk to you"said dark handing halo the phone.

"Auntie Satoshi?"asked halo

"Yeah halo you and your daddy are in danger you got to your daddy ok and do as he says so you'll both be safe ok"said satoshi on the phone gently

"ok Auntie Satoshi"said halo

"ok i gotta go now your mommy is suspose to meet me here and uncle dai ok"said Satoshi

"ok bye Auntie Satoshi said halo

And then they both hung up.

"HAlo get on daddy's back said dark gently to halo

"ok "said halo getting on Dark's back .then they both took off.

At the mall Daisuke was to meet Satoshi when saw alittle girl in the corner near him.So he deided to walk up to see if she was ok.

"hey there you ok? you lost?Asked Daisuke.

"me no home no one"said the little girl shivering"me hungrrrrry"said the little girl still shaking

"well do you want to stayt with me while i'm here i can get some clothes and all'said Daisuke

"ok"said the little girl.

"what's ur name?"asked daisuke asked.

"Mika"said the little girl

"oh thats such a pretty name"Said daisuke"well i am gonna get you some food now ok wait here said diasuke.

the little girl just nodded at him.

daisuke strts to walk to the food stand when Satoshi sees im and stops him.

"there you are dai the angels are on their way" said satoshi using code so

"oh sato i found a little girl whos homeless and alone can we keep her?"asked Dai

"shes not a pet dai." said satoshi

"i know that i meant take her in and take care of her since she has no one "said daisuke.

"ok but they will be here any minute and we gotta leave soon so clean her up and then come back to here,halo will be happy she'll have a play mate."said satoshi.

"sato have you seen my lover"said krad twitching at what he has to calll dark for right now.

"no have you seen baby angel and daddy angel "asked sato twitching at what he just said.

"ok well see that guy he's called an angel cause of his looks"said daisuke showing mika krad.

"my little daughter is going to be so happy to have a friend"said krad

"your her mom?"asked the little girl.

"yeah thats what she calls me? said krad

"mommy!"called Halo on darks back as they were walking towards krad Halo was now running towards Krad.

"Hows my little girl feeling?"Krad asked as he picked up his little daughter

"much better mommy."said HAlo

"thats good how about we get you some ice ceam like we promised?"asked Krad

"ok mommy,but whos that with uncle daisuke?"asked Halo

"oh thats your new frien dshe was found by uncle dai auntie sato and and uncle dai are gonna let her stay with them so you'll have someone to play with"said krad

"yay!"Halo shouted excitedly

"well i gotta get rest i had a long day" said dark

"daddy its morning though"said halo

"yeah but daddys really tired mommy can take you to get some ice cream."said dark

"ok"said halo

5 hours later halo and mika got ice cream already and they were home sleeping all of them were. 


End file.
